A Mother's Blessing
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Mothers Day is a wonderful day. Especially for Leona, who was blessed with three children of her own. For Cira, it's just a painful reminder of the life she lost...or...is it?


**Alright, so this is my belated Mothers' Day special. A lot of you guys liked seeing the son and daughters of Leona/Cira and Pantheon/Arthur from my Christmas special. So...I decided to make this one set in the same time. Note, this is _far_ in the future, after the big main story I'm planning. Some things mentioned here haven't happened yet, but they are extremely important. Mainly this: There is a barrier preventing Chosens from crossing worlds, Cira is currently in a horrible depression because of that and very rarely makes herself known. **

A Mother's Blessing

Leona sat in front of the fireplace, brushing a little red-head girl's hair and humming softly as she ran the brush through the tangled mane.

"Mama," the little girl piped up, "How much longer until you done?"

"Soon, Artemis," Leona smiled, continuing to brush, "You know…this would be a lot easier if you would brush your hair before bed…"

"But it takes too long!" Artemis whined.

"We _could_ cut it…"

"NO!" came the squeal of outrage, making the Solari Matron chuckle and comb through the last snarl.

"Alright…I think I've got it," Leona smiled as the girl's long, scarlet waves caught the firelight and setting it ablaze, "You're so pretty with it all combed,"

Artemis turned around and gave a gap-toothed grin, seeming to radiate a golden light.

"I be right back!" she beamed, darting off.

Leona gave a sad sigh and set the brush on the table. In a few short months, they would be sending Artemis to the training grounds. Once a Rakkoran Child reached the age of 6, they were sent to the training grounds…almost like 'school' for the other countries of Valoran. Leona almost dreaded sending Artemis off…she was too much like her mother. Too kind, took innocent, too protective of those who couldn't defend themselves…

She heard the little pitter patter of bare feet on wooden floors and she looked up, smiling as she saw not only Artemis, but her younger two children as well. The black-haired, golden-eyed Ares and the blond-haired, blue-eyed Apolla. Leona gave a brilliant smile, her skin throwing off a golden glow as her six year old and two four year old raced towards her, their father coming in behind them.

Pantheon took off the bronze helmet, running his hand through his curly black hair as he gave a wry grin, highlighting the small scar on his cheek.

"The Sun shone inside today," he smiled.

"Funny," Leona deadpanned as her children all came up to her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama!" the children beamed, holding out bunches of flowers to the Champion of the League.

"They're beautiful!" Leona beamed, holding her children close and kissing their foreheads, "Thank you all,"

"Daddy said that you would like 'em!" Apolla chirped, her greyed-blue eyes sparkling brightly.

Leona gave a smile as she stroked her youngest's silky, pin-straight hair.

"I love them," she told her, "You three are the best,"

"We know!" Ares grinned, puffing out his chest before Leona ruffled his black curls, making him giggle, "Mama! Stooooppp!"

"Alright you three, go upstairs and get dressed," Pantheon started as Leona's body started to spark and dissolve into sunlight.

"I'll see you all soon," Leona told her children, giving them each a kiss before shattering into golden light.

"Bye Mama! Good luck!" Artemis called, waving.

She turned towards her father.

"Daddy…when can I join the League like you, Mama and Aunt Di-Di?" Artemis asked.

The Artisan of War's blue eyes glinted slightly as he picked up the six year old and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe when you're older," Arthur said, "Much, _much_ older,"

* * *

Andrew was working on paperwork when a soft knock came on his door. He looked up just to see Leona come into the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked, watching as Leona held a hand to her chest.

"Define 'alright'," Leona deadpanned, "Cira is…worse than usual,"

"Worse _how_ ," Andrew asked, frowning, "You mean she's actually speaking? I haven't heard or seen her since your twins were born,"

"The Barrier really hurt her," Leona murmured, "And it's especially around this time where she gets moody,"

The Support's golden eyes lit up as an idea formed.

"Andrew…can you do me a favor?"

He looked up at Leona, giving a confused frown.

* * *

Gwen was working in the garden outside the large Victorian home. She paused slightly as the sun came out from behind the clouds and her shoulders hung slightly. Being in the shadow of the house her daughter had once lived in before being forcefully removed…

It had been nearly seven years and it _still_ hurt.

She sighed, shaking her head and continuing to work. A shadow covered her view and Gwen looked up…just to see Andrew standing there.

"Andrew?" she blinked, "What are you…"

"My bosses do _not_ know I'm here," Andrew said quietly, "Please, let's take this out of the open,"

Gwen gave a nod and brushed herself off, allowing Andrew into the house. Andrew looked around and gave a sad smile.

"It's been a while since I've been in this house," he admitted.

"Seven years," Gwen deadpanned.

"Seven years," Andrew nodded, "Gwen, I wanted to ask a favor,"

"A favor…you took my _daughter_ from me!" Gwen yelled, "I appreciate you saving her life…but now?! I can't see her anymore! She's _gone_!"

Andrew let Gwen rant and rave. When she seemed to calm down, he started to speak again.

"I know you are angry with me," he told her, "But, I'm asking this favor…not for me, but Leona wanted me to ask you,"

"Ask me _what_?" Gwen growled.

"If you would follow me to the woods out back,"

Gwen frowned, but gave a slow nod. Andrew smiled and offered his hand.

* * *

Gwen followed Andrew into the woods, deeper and deeper until the house was barely visible. Andrew released her hand and stood next to a large cave-like structure.

"What, you going to introduce me to a caveman?" Gwen deadpanned.

"I see where Cira got her sass," Andrew chuckled, putting his hand on the cave entrance, "And caveman? No…"

The opening shimmered slightly and Gwen's face went slack as the image of a tall, red-haired, blue-grey eyed woman in scarlet and gold armor stood before her. The red-haired woman's eyes filled with tears as she put her hand in the air…almost as if she was separated from her by a pane of glass.

"More like Ancient Greek," he told her.

"Cira…" Gwen whispered, rushing towards the entrance and putting her hand on Cira's.

She could feel the heat of her daughter's palms, she could feel her heartbeat…

But she couldn't quite reach her. Cira opened her mouth and started speaking…but Gwen couldn't hear her.

"I can't hear you," Gwen cried, "Cira…"

The First Chosen gave a frown before holding up her finger and reaching behind her, grabbing a slate and some chalk and writing. She held up the slate.

 _"I love you Mama…I miss you…so_ so _much…"_

"I miss you too, Cira," Gwen sobbed.

Cira gave a blinding smile and Gwen could almost see her daughter rather than Leona. Cira wrote on the slate again after erasing it.

 _"I wish I could show you your grandkids, Mama,"_

"…I have grandkids?" Gwen whispered.

Cira nodded, tears still streaming as she grabbed at a locket around her neck, prying it open and tossing it.

It went through the Barrier and landed into Gwen's hands.

"It went through…" she whispered.

"Inanimate objects can…so can full blooded Valorians and Earthlings," Andrew said, "But it's painful for people and it takes quite a bit of effort. You have to wait a while before going back through. I can't hold the connection much longer, you'll have to hurrty,"

Gwen looked at the pictures in the locket and she started crying.

"They look just like you," she whispered, looking at her daughter, "Both of you,"

Cira gave a nod.

"How old?"

Another scribbling motion from her daughter.

 _"Artemis will be 6 in a few months. Ares and Apolla will be 4,"_

"Artemis, Ares and Apolla," Gwen smiled, "They take after their parents?"

Cira nodded, beaming through her tears, pointing to Artemis' name and then to herself. She pointed to Apolla's and drew a crescent moon as Gwen put the locket back through.

Gwen gave a smile and put her hand where her daughter's cheek was.

"I miss you," she whispered.

Cira started crying again and put her hand on the Barrier where her mother's hand was. Gwen kissed her hand and placed it on the Barrier where Cira's face was. The First Chosen burst into tears, pounding on the Barrier once with her fist as her head bowed, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

After a couple minutes, Cira got a hold of herself. The red-head scrabbled one last message on the slate.

 _"Happy Mothers Day, Mama…I'm sorry I can't hug you and I can't give you anything…"_

Gwen shook her head.

"Cira…you gave me the best gift of all," she told her, "I got to see my daughter…who I haven't seen in seven years,"

* * *

The council was convened. They were ready. The head of the group cleared his throat as he pulled out three files. Each had a two pictures attached to them. One had a red-haired woman and a blonde-haired one…the blonde's picture was faded and scratched out. The second had a white-haired woman and a dark-haired one…the dark-haired woman's picture, like the blonde's, was faded and scratched up. The last was of a dark haired man and a blond-haired one…and like the women's, the blond man's image was faded and scratched out.

"I think…" the head started, "We enact our plan,"

"What about the Chosens of those three?" one of the council members asked.

"What about them?" the head snorted, "With these changes? It's not like they're going to remember any of it. Go on with the plan. It'll be finished in a few months' time,"

He put the three files in a larger one with a title in black.

 **Mount Targon Lore Changes**

 **You guys remember in the Christmas Special the Targon trio were acting oddly? Well...this _might_ be why. Heh, I'm going to have fun writing that when it comes to the main story. But, I have a lot of Chosens to get through before I get there. I'm almost considering writing a set amount before going on to write the main story, but adding names and stuff when the time gets there. I will keep writing arcs for each character. I'm not throwing all the work you all did out the window. I know how hard Character creation is. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
